Down On My Knees
by Claire Felton
Summary: James Potter, the infamous bad boy of Hogwarts, has an infatuation with Lily Evans. But, Lily doesn't feel the same. Lily would rather gag on her own saliva than look at him. Follow James as he, once again, tries to win over the oh-so stubborn heart of
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

I don't really know when I started to like Lily, I can't put a date on it. It just kind of happened. I know I can pin it to second year, when I guess I saw the real her come out, when she wasn't so new to this magical world I live in. When she wasn't such an easy victim to my mayhem. When she smiled a genuine smile, not like the ones in first year where she was so scared of everyone and everything, that she only gave people half-hearted smiles.

I started to crush on her in third year, when she turned me down for a trip to Hogsmeade. I was upset at first, but I tried repeatedly, and the rejection became habit, and I was up for a good challenge, while in the process, I dated other girls.

I fell in love with her when I saw her on the train on the first day back to Hogwarts for our sixth year. By then of course, she despised my guts. She would rather eat owl droppings than look at me. Not that I'm ugly, mind you. To her, I was ugly on the inside, and nothing anybody said could change that. Not even her best friend who had grown up with me, seeing as how our parents were best friends.

I'm James Potter. I'm known for being a mischievous Marauder, for rivaling my best friend, Sirius Black, with the most detentions, for being a Hogwarts heart-throb, and for being obsessed with Lily Evans. Let me tell you why Lily hates my guts.

Back in first year, when I thought girls had cooties, I picked on Lily a lot. I picked on her for her hair, her little knowledge of the wizarding world, (she knew the school stuff, just not the pop culture stuff of our world) and for her know-it-all fashion in class. And she was easy to target too, like I mentioned. She was so vulnerable at that time. She had friends, trust me, she had friends. At one point in first year, you never saw her without one, my guess it was to protect her against me and my fellow comrades.

My best guess to when I started to like her was when we had detention together in second year. We were made to clean the trophies in the trophy room without magic. I had gotten in trouble for levitating Snape, while she had been late to class three days in a row.

"Watch out! Your hair has caught on fire!" I cried as I polished a silver plaque with the name 'Tom Riddle' written in a regal, business like script. I then began to fake terror. Now, from what I remembered in first year, she would clam up, and not say a thing. Instead I got…

"Zip it Potter, I don't need your disgusting little remarks," she spat. She looked over from the gold trophy she was wiping and sent me a look that clearly said I was a disgusting slug and I should curl up and die.

"Whoa! Easy Evans! It was a joke!" I said defensively holding my hands up. This had me taken aback. I wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah, well, you know what? Your little 'jokes' have gone to far, and for all I care, you can go eat rat dung!" Lily said, spitting the words out like poison. She spun around, and returned to wiping the trophy she had been cleaning before.

I stood there in shock. I didn't know what to say. I remember standing there, staring at her back, with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide with shock. No one, and I mean no one, had ever done that. They always took my insults. Now, I had someone fire back.

She had turned around when she finished that trophy, and caught me staring. Her emerald eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, and she said, "Find something else to look at Potter, or else you won't have eyes to look with."

That got me to turn and polish Tom Riddle's plaque. I avoided looking at her for the rest of the evening.

Later that night, I confronted Sirius about this, and he didn't believe me. To try it out, to prove wrong, next morning he went up to her and asked her she was wearing deodorant, because he smelled something funky (his words, I swear) and he thought it might be her.

He came back to me very disgruntled and told me what happened.

It went like this:

"Evans, are you wearing any deodorant? Because there is a funky smell in the air, and I just can't help but wonder if it was you," Sirius questioned innocently.

Lily responded with, "Back off Black. The only smelly thing around here is you! Your hair looks greasier than Snape's, do you even shower?"

Sirius's mouth hung open.

"Leave me alone Black! Or I swear you will regret the day you were born!' she added threateningly, pointing her wand at his heart.

He slowly backed off, and came back to me telling me I was right. It was strange, all night I couldn't get her off my mind. I saw Evans in a new light. I began to respect her. I laid off of her and I began to watch her from afar.

Then in third year, I threw that out the window, with my incessant asking her out. Not one week passed where I didn't ask Lily out. So she then had yet one more reason to hate me.

So, here I am now, about to spill out my entire sixth year of how I yet again, worked on my challenge-Lily Evans.

A/N: like it, hate it? Please oh please review! This was well like on the other website! Sorry there is no action right now, this is only the prologue.

James has had this infatuation with Miss Lily Evans for quite some time. Unfortunately, Lily has a nasty grudge against him. But James is determined to get her, and make her see what is truly in his heart. Follow James through sixth year as he yet again, attempts to win over the stubborn heart of Lily Evans.


	2. The 'Look'

"Prongs. Pro-ngs! JAMES!"

"Huh?" I mumbled stupidly as Sirius sat down looking a little disgruntled that it took him so long to pull me out of my daze.

"You were creeping me out. You were staring off into space, and your mouth was hanging open," he said .

I quickly brought my hand to face, to check if I had any saliva hanging from my mouth. Nothing.

It was still summer break. We only had a week left, so I decided to invite Remus and Peter over for the remainder of the summer. They were supposed to be here soon.

Sirius and I were in my room, playing Exploding Snap. I was losing.

My room was simple enough. I had bed with red covers, my walls were covered with posters of my Quidditch teams, and I had a wardrobe filled with nice clothes and robes that I didn't even wear. Instead, I had a chest of drawers filled with my baggy, grungy clothes that I loved. My owl, Bolt, had a cage next to my window, which overlooked my front yard.

"You need to give up on her mate," Sirius quietly said. He looked over at me, his gray eyes were full of seriousness (no pun intended)

"What makes you think that I was thinking about her?" I asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "I know that look Prongs, it's the look you use when you think about Evans."

"I don't have a 'look'!" I protested.

"Why don't you have a look, James?" a voice spoke jokingly.

I turned my attention to my bedroom door and I saw Remus step in looking somewhat sickly, but that made sense since the full moon was two days ago.

"His 'Evans look', he claims he doesn't have one," Sirius piped in.

"That's a load of hippogriff dung, James. You have a look that you get when think about Lily, we see it all the time," Remus said shaking his head.

"I do not!"

I was getting angry. It always made me angry when they contradicted my behavior that had to with Lily.

"Easy Prongs! No need to get your knickers in a bunch," Sirius laughed.

"Let's change the subject," Remus offered quickly, making sure a fight didn't break out. "Where's Bolt, Prongs?"

"Off delivering a letter," I answered vaguely. It was true, he was delivering a letter, I just wasn't at liberty to say to whom he was delivering. Hopefully they wouldn't ask.

"To who?" Sirius asked. "I don't remember you sending anything."

Damn.

"No one important," I said nervously. In truth, I had sent a letter to Lily, asking her how her summer was. I just didn't want to drag up this conversation.

"It's Lily isn't it, James," Remus said smiling. How did he figure everything out? Sirius looked up and stared at me as if I was mental.

"No," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar," Remus said grinning more broadly.

"Okay, you caught me." I held up my hands in defeat.

"Are you mental!" Sirius cried jumping up from the floor. I knew why Sirius was so uptight about this. He was afraid of Lily. She scared him. Ever since last year. It went like this:

"Hey Evans, what a pleasant surprise meeting you here on this fine Wendsday morning," Sirius said swinging his arm over her shoulder as he sat down next to her at breakfast.

Lily looked royally annoyed. "Get off Black, I don't like being touched." She spat sourly.

Sirius only pulled her closer.

"Get off!" she yelled. She now had the attention of those that were sitting around her.

"But we're friends! We are supposed to hug!"

"Don't make me hex you!"

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your friend?" Sirius asked.

Her voice went calm, and she whispered, "Black, we could be friends except for one small thing, I only have friends of the female sex, while you, on the other hand are male." After she said that, she slowly reached into her robe pocket.

"Well, I'm sure you could make an exception," Sirius said slowly.

Then, Lily raised her wand out her pocket and jinxed him. Sirius didn't feel anything different, but when he looked down, he screamed.

Sirius was wearing a short white mini skirt and a pink tube top. On his face was a lot of make-up, which made him look easy.

Everyone around them started to laugh, and I think one guy even got a picture.

"Now, number one, we are not friends nor will we ever be friends. Number two, touch me again and you will look worse than a Slytherin, and number three, I would wash off that make-up. It makes you look like a man who wants to be a female prostitute," Lily said laughing as she finished that sentence.

Now you may ask why Sirius had his arms wrapped around her and why he wanted to friends. Well, we figured if we had my best friend befriend Lily, he could make me seem like a great guy, and Lily would go out with me. I thought it was good logic.

Nope, Lily didn't fall for it, just like all the other times I tried to make her see I wasn't so bad.

Review thank you's!

sosirius'sgurl3245: yes this will be told entirely from James POV. Not a lot of fics do that, and I wanted go somewhat outside the box.

Amandinka: you added me 2 you favorites! Thank you! Yes, I feel lucky!

EmpressM: my first reviewer. Thank you so much! Im very happy you like it.

To those who read but didn't review or didn't like it, thank you for at least giving this a chance.

Toodles! Cya in the next chapter!

Claire Felton


End file.
